For the Read
by JimmyRocket
Summary: As it says..."for the read". Message and clip of "Still Strong" inside. I wanted to send a message where everyone could see it. If you don't want to read the message, just skip to the clip if you'd prefer to.


Jimmy Rocket: I'm here...so I may as well give my greeting. You all know who I am, you know what I do (write) and I'm glad to be here on this website, it's a privilege...and one I tend to... well, overdose on. Some of you understand I haven't been the best on reviews lately...I just want to say I'm sorry for EVER at all making anyone on here feel degraded or bad about themselves or their writing, cause that's NOT what I try to do. I get coarse at times though, and I tend to over react to things, but when I say things that just throws it in the writer/reader's face, I ALWAYS regret it later. Understand this, I'm trying to begin again, and so far, I've known that most of you understand as well. And I thank you very much.

Just give me some time while I figure things out. I'm actually approaching an end to the confusion, so it may not take that long...

But still, there are no guarantees. I'm not going to let anyone else down, and I have zero intention to. I'm here to write, and I've always been here to write. Take it from an underdog, I KNOW this stuff isn't easy, I've been here long enough with my bro Miles, to see almost ANYTHING that could happen on here. There's probably nothing I haven't seen. I've seen impostors, desperate fans, questionable writing, loathsome flame writers, bad reviews, I don't think there's anything I haven't come across on here. If there's anyone who's seen more than me, it would be 8milesthatway.

All of you people out there who say "I love you, bro. You've changed me, you've done this for me. I'm glad we've met." To Miles, let me tell you that you are right, and yes, you have found an amazing author in 8miles. I don't care what happened in the past, and I'm sure there's a few others who don't care as well. You guys can call yourselves Miles' largest fans if you want. This guy has helped many of us through writing and stories. If there's anyone on this site, who truly comes out with true stories with much more original ideas and creativity. It's him.

Anyone who has the honor to be king of this part of fanfiction... it's 8milesthatway.

And others of you have been busy or doubting in your writing. Well I got a few words. Don't doubt any longer. There's been enough of that. Time for change.

Lightning, keep your head up. This life isn't over unless you chose it to be, but there can be suggestions on the other side, and I say forget the past. You can write amazingly, and just need to keep your head up. Things will turn out for you, and that is a promise.

Bane, keep your head up. Richer, keep your head up. Boltfan, keep that head up. I want to see you guys excell in your writing. This site is almost cured, but it takes time. When you've got a moment, write away with all your heart. The site don't stop here, we got all the time we can have...take a weekend to write a chapter, make the best of life every day. None of us have it fun, but hey, it's not supposed to be. The fun comes from us if we let it happen. And it ALWAYS can...

Remember that dear reader. This would could use more smiles. As this site could use more masterpieces. =]

-Jimmy

* * *

(Still Strong, Clip): It was dark, and the rain had just picked up along with the storm.

Bolt woke up, groaning. He looked around and saw himself in an alley of some sort. He He took a look at himself and noticed he had been laying in a mud puddle doused in water, covering his underbelly with a dirty brown. He shivered, trying to get back the images of what had happened before he passed out. Suddenly he sprigged to his paws in terror. "MITTENS!"

A puddle of water burst as he stomped on it, running swiftly. He ran like a wind in the rain, the droplets seemed to be spraying his face and eyes, almost obscuring his vision. "Mittens!" He screamed in fear. The last time he had seen her she was nearly-

Something slammed against his head, knocking him to the ground. He felt a cold shoe suddenly pin him to the ground. He heard the sound of a gun being cocked. He began to go insane, barking and squirming.

"What is it?" A voice asked the man stepping on Bolt's neck.

The other guy seemed to sigh. "It's not him! YOU IDIOT!" He had WHITE fur, not brown. Get him out of here!"

Suddenly the foot shoved off of him and he was released. He breathed in and out harshly, than ran off into a corner to obscure himself.

So it was true...he WAS being followed. He didn't believe it, but they were trying to kill him. For some reason they didn't... WHY DIDN'T THEY!

He didn't have time to mull it over, he sprinted back through the alley ways, screaming the name of his friend.

"MIIIIIITENS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Tears began welding in his eyes as he frantically continued peeking under dumpsters and hall ways for the cat. He had no idea how far she'd be by now, but he didn't want to know. For all he knew she could be out of state. He scolded himself, he didn't even know WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!

He collapsed to the ground, feeling the warmth of the puddle underneath him. He stared down looking into his reflection. Something stopped...his heart stopped. Time stopped.

He looked different... somehow...he looked younger. No, not younger... dirty. His face must have been caked with mud earlier, and it brought out an old image of his childhood. That was the same face that was convinced to save Mittens a long time ago. The same face that took on a fire and saved his person.

He had his youth back... that must have been it. He couldn't even recall the last time he had set foot out from a house, led alone getting this filthy.

(music to this part)

Bolt had an electric shock through him. He furrowed his brow, and stood on his four paws. The water on his fur dripped and poured down his legs. He gained a position that no other dog could do just as well. He stepped forward with one paw, splashing the water, and did the same in reverese with his back leg.

He exhaled, realizing humorously the situation. "I haven't done this for eternity..." He chuckled, than gained his position, narrowing his gaze forward.

With a breath of courage he tucked his head back near his shoulder and in a swift move he swung it forward, letting out a great, loud super bark!

(fades to black)

* * *

_And I'm just getting warmed up..._


End file.
